creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Zolast
Zolast is a kingdom on the Minecraft World. Although it does not border it, trade relations between it and the nation of Piblart are strong, via oceanic routes from the port town of Diadapha. Relations remain strong as the kings of both regions are first cousins, initially being raised together before the founding of Piblart. Etymology Geography The kingdom of Zolast consists primarily of grassland fields and evergreen forests mixed with giant mushrooms. Wide freshwater rivers run through the region and provide ample travel opportunity between the two major provinces of the kingdom for trade. Mountains and foothills flank one side of the kingdom. A massive yet ancient and mostly collapsed chasm known as the World Scar is known to have sliced through the kingdom at some point. Three points of entry to the surface world are known to exist: the main scar exists just beyond the borders of the port town of Diadapha, while the edge of the Hitormis Mountains possesses another where the entrance barely reaches the surface at the Glowstone Chasm mine. The third and final known section of this scar is beyond the borders of society and on the other side of the Karaloph Forest which borders the small provinces of Zaggadon and Leitgrus. Zolast borders the province of Subbesola at the border town of Ledgidohn where the grasslands make way for savannah, which in turn borders the the great desert of Krigadoon. Biodiversity Wildlife Vegetation History Culture Government The region is ruled by a benevolent monarchy. While the king and queen rule over the overall kingdom, this kingdom is broken down into provinces around each of the various settlements in the area: The Zaggadon Province, Leitgrus Province, Diadapha Province, and the secretive Hitormis Mountains Province. Each of these towns is governed by a local mayor that is voted into office democratically. Anarchist pillagers have recently begun to spring up from an unknown region, though rumors abound that they serve a notable witch residing deep within Marchence Forest. They seem to seek to overthrow the towns and eventually the monarchy as a whole. Language Infrastructure Currency Like many other nations of the Minecraft World, the kingdom of Zolast deals in emeralds as its primary source of currency. Traffic Traffic is not commonplace throughout the region, and it is relatively rare that carts will have to bypass each other along the roadways. Roadways are built for two-lane foot or horse traffic but carts may need to move over to allow one to pass while the other waits its turn. Roads The roads in the kingdom of Zolast are poorly maintained, and are mostly simple dirt roads that often become overgrown with grass outcroppings. Erosion leads to very few slopes throughout the pathways and stairs are not permitted due to the passage of horse carts for wayward travelers. In stone regions such as the Hitormis Mountain range, stronger methods are more often used such as cobblestone or stone bricks inlaid into the natural terrain. Wooden and stone bridges are fairly common throughout to allow for crossing over various lakes, rivers, and streams that crisscross the kingdom. The roadways lead to direct locales and split off in numerous directions with simple road signs guiding the way. Resource Deposits Coal is common in the region and has allowed for a massive amount of torches to be produced that are used to light up the numerous caverns and mine shafts in the region. Magma and freshwater are also very common, as is lumber thanks to both the Karaloph and Marchence Forests. A weekly vendor passes through the kingdom from Diadapha in order to sell salt to the outlaying settlements, as it is dried via evaporation along the coastline. Iron ingots and gold bars are produced from Doomulus Depths, while lapis lazuli can be located in the Glowstone Chasm. Leitgrus uses its Magma Facility to produce obsidian. Emerald is occasionally located throughout the numerous cave systems. Redstone is rare but has been seen in some locations. Military Zolast has a weak military force consisting primarily of stationed guards at places such as the Diadapha docks, the Diadapha bridge watch tower, and the coastal watch tower. Villagers are sometimes conscripted to defend their own lands against pillagers that have sided with the "Pillage Witch", Baba Yogurt, who normally resides within the World Scar though she has recently been captured and sent to the Ledgidohn Prison. This lax on militia might stem from the existence of the Hero of Zolast, a mysterious adventurer who has single-handedly stopped a multitude of foes and has helped build up the infrastructure of the kingdom over the years. Notable Locations Hitormis Mountains *Hitormis Quarry Man Camp *Sanctuary Beneath the Falls **Doomulus Depths **Glowstone Chasm **Hitormis Quarry Diadapha Plains *Diadapha **Diadapha Docks Zaggadon Field *Zaggadon **Zaggadon Mines *Lietgrus **Lietgrus Magma Facility *Tintbursh Lanahof Foothills *Lightkeep *Home of the Alchemical Wizard, Audaci Karaloph Forest *Bonobo Marchence Forest *Nemophilist's Hut Finale Forest *Adventurers ?Guild? The World Scar *Baba Yogurt's House Zolast Coast *Zolast Lighthouse *Wreckage of the HMS Hildegard *Wreckage of the HMS Juranth *Wreckage of the HMS Marne Notable Zolasters *Audaci the Alchemist, AKA the Alchemical Wizard *Baba Yogurt, the Pillage Witch *Bartax Bailey, friendly dog of Mindful Morass *Desmond Arnest, Pillage Commander *Flounce, cat in Slewberg *Liter, Royal cat *Mayor Cirnoop, Official of Leitgrus *Mayor Eltiaq, Official of Ledgidohn *Mayor Feznet, Official of Zaggadon *Mayor Gillopila, Official of Tintbursh *Mayor Hepitan, Official of Zennias *Mayor Ilonga, Official of Slewberg *Mayor Maraheimer, Official of Litkeep *"Mayor of Diadapha" *"Mayor of Sanctuary Beneath the Falls" *Pint, cat in Zennias *"The Hero of Zolast" *Sal, the Angler *Saskatoon Chreep *Wellington, the Butcher Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Minecraft Fanon Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:Fictional Countries Category:Kingdoms